Manifest Destiny
Manifest Destiny is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough After a shootout in a Hollywood club, Phelps must finish tracking down the remaining shipments of Morphine. The case starts out with a triple homicide at the 111 Club on Hollywood Blvd. Although the Homicide division is of course on the scene, Ad Vice is called in due to the presence of yet more Army Surplus Morphine. When you arrive, examine Bowe, the dead man leaning up against the circular bar. This will make Bowe a P.O.I. Head into the adjacent room with the stage and you'll find Bittleston. Examine his left coat pocket and you'll find - you guessed it - more morphine! Now check out the Trumpet case near Bittleston's body. You'll notice three mouthpieces. Pick each one up in succession. When you place each one back inside the case, you'll hear a click, which Cole will mention. Once each piece has been picked up and placed back down, a secret compartment will open. Inside you'll find a ticket to the Blue Room, which will add that to your locations and lead to an investigation. And, of course, you'll find a great big morphine syringe. Now head to the back room and examine the big crate of cigarettes, being sure to zoom in on the brand name on the top edge. Move to the right and examine the three guns on the rack, which turn out to be yet more booty from the army surplus heist. Now you're all set to interview the hostess. First question, about the shooting, use Doubt. Second question, about the owner, Eddie, the hostess' answer is the Truth. Meet Elsa at the Blue room club and choose Doubt in both questions. All the same at the resturant with Cohen choose Doubt for both questions. The next part of the assignment is when you are called to a bus shooting where you need to take out a sniper. There is a ladder on the backside of the building that he is atop. When the sniper is dealt with, search his body. In his left hand side of his coat you will find a notebook with a clue for you. Examine the BRT and then head to the streets. You come across an old army buddy who happens to be the driver of the bus. First Question: Choose Doubt and he will tell you what he knows. On the Second question, choose the Lie option and present the evidence you have found on the sniper (Sniper's Notebook). Not only do you get both questions correct but you are awarded with the "Fighting Sixth" achievement or Trophy depending on what console you are playing on. Following this event, notice in your mini map that you need to call in to HQ on the police phone. Go to the police phone to find out Jack Kelso's address. Drive to the apartment building and you find Jack Kelso walking up to his door. After the cutscene you end up at the Hollywood Police Department and interivew Jack Kelso. First Question: Choose DOUBT and he tells you what he knows about the Army Surplus Morphine. The Second and Third Questions are Both TRUE. And the Fourth Question avalible, Choose DOUBT and Jack tells you what he knows. Go on with the case and collect all the remaining clues, which is quite simple from this point. There will be a lot of shooting in diffierent locations. finally, you will need to return to the police station to one last interview. On the last interview, you should choose Lie for the first and second questions. The proofs are the shooter's notebook and the conffession you got earlier respectivly. Bugs/Glitches There is the potential for a complete invisibility after the first cut-scene. (PS3 only tested)﻿ Category:Cases